


The Wallet

by StarRoseColors



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, Thief Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Criminal AU: Darkwing Duck makes a living by stealing wallets and snatching purses from late night walkers; he never goes beyond that.One night, he aims to steal from a guy that looks like a pilot, but as he goes to ambush the guy, he notices that the guy is sorta handsome.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The Wallet

**Author's Note:**

> Three prompt fill create this story!

He was cute.

That was all. Darkwing Duck certainly didn’t fumble when the guy turned and he caught a glimpse of his face. And he certainly didn’t face plant.

“Woah, there, buddy!” Boots moved into his line of vision. Then a hand, offering. He took it and the handsome pilot helped him up. “That caught me by surprise. Are you okay?”

Darkwing stared.

…Did…did this guy not notice that he had been reaching for his pocket?

“I’m fine.” he managed out, pulling his hand free. “Thanks.”

He was rewarded with a blinding smile and a “You’re Welcome.” Darkwing scooted past him and the guy didn’t even notice him slip his wallet out of his pocket. He was down the street and in an alley when he heard “Where’s my wallet?”

Darkwing pulled off the mask and hat and Drake Mallard examined the wallet. The pilot’s name was Launchpad McQuack. A quick search revealed that he had lots of past partners in good breakups and that he was single. A bit more wallet-searching revealed…

A phone number.

Drake smiled when the plan unfolded in his mind.

The plan was simple.

“Hello,” Drake said into the phone. “Is this…Launchpad McQuack?” He hesitated on the name to be more authentic.

“ _Sure is!_ ”

“Great!” Drake closed the wallet. “My name is Drake Mallard and I think I found your wallet.” He held the phone away at the whoop that came from the other end. “I’m going to take that as a yes. I was wondering where to meet you so I could give it back.”

There was a pause. “ _Uh…I’m not sure._ ” Launchpad said. “ _I haven’t been in St. Canard often enough to know where’s the best place._ ” Drake grinned, knowing what was coming. _“Do you have a place in mind?_ ”

He sure did. “The cafe on 4th St. See you there!” Said cafe had a bit of a _romantic_ rep…

“ _Sure!_ ”

Drake’s grin grew wider as he hung up. “See you there.” he said to empty air.

* * *

After changing out of his Darkwing suit into his civilian shirt and Waddle watch, Drake waited outside the café for the pilot.

Soon enough, Launchpad McQuack showed his cute face. “McQuack?” Drake called, stepping forward. The pilot turned, aiming a bright smile. “Hi, Drake-” He held out his hand for a handshake. Instead, he was scooped up into the tightest hug he had ever felt.

 _Muscle_ , he thought happily.

He was released onto his feet. “Thank you so much for finding my wallet!” Launchpad said brightly.

“Yeah, no worries.” Drake tried for casual. He pulled out the wallet and handed it over. Launchpad took it, opening it to examine. “Your number was in it. It’s how I called you when I found it on the sidewalk.”

“Thanks so much! I was so worried when I couldn’t find it.”

“It wasn’t an issue.” Drake shrugged, still going for casual. “Now…you’re a stunt pilot?” He had found the license in the wallet after examining the contents.

“Yep! Part of an entire family of them.”

Drake glanced at the cafe. “Wanna…tell me about it?” He grinned, hoping he gave off a cool vibe. Thankfully, it seemed to work.

“Sure!” Launchpad took his arm, leading him into the cafe. Drake did a mental fist pump as they sat down.

_Success!_

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts at Tumblr at @starsfic!


End file.
